Save Me
by sinnfullove
Summary: harry tiene un pasatiempo digamos un tanto hufflepuff y draco lo descubre


Eran las 4:30 aproximadamente y en la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un chico de cabello negro como la noche, ojos color jade, que respondía al nombre de Harry Potter, escribiendo algo en una libreta y pluma muggles, cosa que intrigó a un rubio, de ojos plata, que respondía al nombre de Draco Malfoy, que se acerco a molestar un poco al pelinegro, pero algo lo detuvo….

"Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el-niño-que-vivió, ¿llorando?, no puede ser." Pensaba el rubio, y su corazón se oprimió cuando vio otra lagrima cayendo de sus preciosos ojos jade, pues él realmente nunca lo odio, solo era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no ama a nadie que no sea el mismo, su padre se sentiría decepcionado si viera su cara, cuando veía a Harry jugar quidditch, o solo volar por diversión o para descargar adrenalina, o cuando se reía con el pobretón y la sangre sucia, y como sentía celos de la comadreja menor cuando se le insinuaba descaradamente a Harry, pero este era muy inocente para saber que se le estaban insinuando, pero nadie debía saber eso, no se podía dar el lujo de sentir algo por Potter.

Cuando salió de sus divagaciones se dio cuenta que Harry se había quedado dormido, (a ustedes no les ha pasado que lloran mucho y les da sueñito? Pues a mi si) Draco se acercó y le tapo con su túnica y le apareció una almohada para que estuviera cómodo, le dio un beso en su frente y se fue a su sala común a pensar que le diría a Harry cuando se diera cuenta que la túnica era suya, y se imagino diciéndole – lo que pasa es que te vi ahí dormido y te me hiciste tan lindo y cuando me acerque estabas dormido como un angelito y pues te tape porque de seguro para cuando te levantaras haría frio- y se rió Potter de seguro le cruciaría el trasero si le escuchara decir eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un dulce aroma inundo sus fosas nasales y abrió sus ojos jade poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido escribiendo, estaba escribiendo una canción, ese era su pasatiempo favorito aunque solo Hermione y Ron lo supieran, esa se titulaba "save me" y la había escrito para el chico que le robaba el sueño, si, chico, porque hace poco había descubierto que era gay, y tenía un amor totalmente imposible, el príncipe de las serpientes, Draco-sexy-Malfoy, y él se sentía tan solo y desprotegido y solo le quedaba pedir ayuda pero no podía hacerlo en público, su orgullo Griffyndor, se lo impedía, y por eso sus canciones eran tan melancólicas y en ellas pedía ayuda esperando que algún día Draco las leyera y le salvara,

Sintió su cuerpo tibio a pesar de que el clima era helado y miro lo que lo cubría, no podía creerlo, era una túnica, ¡y de slytherin!, al mirar dentro de la túnica pudo leer un recado mágico que decía: "propiedad de Draco Malfoy", Harry estaba en shock, Draco había estado ahí, entonces el pánico se apodero de él, ¡había leído su canción!, de seguro sería el hazme reír del colegio, no es que le importara solo que no era nada agradable, tomo la canción entre sus manos, sin percatarse de que era observado por Draco y se dispuso a cantar esas palabras que invocaban ayuda.

"I feel my wings have broken in your hands,"

"siento que mis alas se han roto en tus manos"

"I feel the words unspoken inside,"

"Siento dentro las palabras no dichas dentro"

And they pull you under,

"Y te jalan debajo"

And I would give you anything you want now,

"y yo te daría todo lo que quisieras ahora"

You were all I wanted,

"tu eras todo lo que quería"

And all my dreams are falling down crawling around,

"y todos mis sueños se están cayendo, gateando"

Somebody save me

"alguien salveme"

Let your warm hands break right through

"deja que tus manos tibias rompan atravez de"

And somebody save me

"y alguien salveme"

I don't care how you do it just stay, stay

"no me importa como lo hagas solo quedate, quedate"

oh come on I've been waiting for you

"oh vamos he estado esperando por ti"

I see the world has folded in your heart

"veo que el mundo se ha doblado en tu corazón"

I feel the waves crash down inside

"siento dentro las olas estrellarse"

And they pulled me under

"y me jalan debajo"

I would give you anything you want now,

"te daría todo lo que quisieras ahora"

"You were all I wanted"

"tu eras todo lo que quería"

And all my dreams are falling down crawling around,

"y todos mis sueños se están cayendo, gateando"

Somebody save me

"alguien salveme"

Let your warm hands break right through

"deja que tus manos tibias rompan atravez de"

And somebody save me

"y alguien salveme"

I don't care how you do it just stay, stay

"no me importa como lo hagas solo quedate, quedate"

oh come on I've been waiting for you

"oh vamos he estado esperando por ti"

And all my dreams are falling down crawling around,

"y todos mis sueños se están cayendo, gateando"

Somebody save me

"alguien salveme"

Let your warm hands break right through

"deja que tus manos tibias rompan atravez de"

And somebody save me

"y alguien salveme"

I don't care how you do it just stay, stay

"no me importa como lo hagas solo quédate, quédate"

oh come on I've been waiting for you

"oh vamos he estado esperando por ti"

I made this whole world shine for you

"he hecho que todo el mundo brille para ti"

Just stay, stay, come on

"solo quédate, quédate, vamos"

I'm still waiting for you.

"Sigo esperando por ti".

Al terminar de cantar Harry escucho sollozos, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba Draco llorando, Harry se acerco y lo abrazo con ternura, comprensión y amor, levanto su mentón y le beso, Draco respondió el beso y nuevas lagrimar comenzaron a brotar pero estas eran de felicidad, pues sabía que su dragón de ojos plata le correspondía y lo protegería y el haría lo mismo pues era un futuro turbio el que los esperaba….

- Sálvame – dijo Harry

- Protégeme – dijo Draco

-Siempre- y con esa palabra sellaron su amor, su futuro y su destino

FIN


End file.
